


Pleasure Under Pain

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Wank!fic, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders what other people feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Under Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my timing could have been better in reading Ultimate IronMan.  
> I pretty much couldn't help writing this when MMoM started.  
> Think I 'll go read some Hawkeye now and see what _that_ shakes loose.

Tony used to wonder what it was like for normal guys. People don't feel pain the way he does, Tony wonders if pleasure is the same. 

He walked in on his roommate once and was horrified at how rough he was. In that moment Tony knew there was one more thing that set him apart. He couldn't even jerk off like a normal guy.

He grips his cock at the base carefully and strokes, never rough. The ever present background of pain can well up, steal all his pleasure , burn it away fast, leaving frustration in it's wake, and pain.


End file.
